Business Mistakes
by Punished By Love
Summary: Grell brings his sister to work at the reaper head quaters, and when William meets her he finds himself making mistake after mistake...business mistakes that is. William xx OC dont like dont read. A request story for my "fanfiction "twin" " Caution, future lemon waring, AGAIN! Dont like..dont read . forgive my sucky summaries
1. Mistake 1

**Business Mistakes**

**Alys: Hello readers! I hope you all enjoy my newest story: Business mistakes! Im writing this for my friend NarutoSoulfox, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! (but dont flame me! Please! Dont do it!) Remember the more reivew I get the sooner you get the second chapter and a review response to be found at the bottom of the next chapter! (cuz Im nice like that!) So read, enjoy and review! Oh! And sorry if my characters are horribly OOC... I tried.**

**William T. Spears: *pushes up glasses with hedge clippers* Standard disclaimer applies...**

* * *

William sighed as he pushed his glasses absent mindedly up the bridge of his flawless nose, wondering what the hell it was that Grell wanted to show him so bad, praying that what ever it was would not become yet another reason for him to have over time. That idiot was always causing him to have more work, bringing in vermin (Sebastian) and always disregarding the rules.

He approached the red haired reaper with caution, green eyes staring him down with distain as the female wanna be turned around, to coo out that annoying pet name: "Will~! Oooo I'm so glad you came, I brought my little sister and I simply don't know what to do with the little freak," he stepped aside, loooong red hair trailing behind him, red jacket hanging onto his elbows.

William stood frozen in place as he gazed upon Grells little sister as the red haired shinigami pressed on, "I mean look at her hair," he groaned in disgust, pinching a lock of hair the color of spun gold between his fingers like it was a dead rat as the young woman turned her face away, abashed, "not even a hint of red!" Grell fumed half out of sympathy half out of glee that his little sister was so obviously lacking any good qualities.

But while Grell could only find fault in his little sister, William saw only perfection. Hair the color of sunlight that fell to her waist, ending in perfect ringlets, eyes the color of a blue storm, something unheard of in a shinigami, and skin that gleamed rarest ivory. She lowered long lashes, black save for the tips which shone gold like her hair, as she tugged shamefully at one of her gloves at her brothers disapproval, which clearly hit her like a bag of wet cement, her hurt showing on her expressive face.

Watching her, William felt something stir inside himself. Something dark and normally suppressed. Grell continued to berate his sister while something snapped in the usually very, _very_ well composed reaper and Wills head snapped up from the girls face to Grells, "Please shut up, and remove your self from my presence, unless you want a demotion again."

Grell froze midsentence, gapping at the head of dispatch in a very un-lady like manner before straighten with a huff, 'Well! How rude of you, and to think you didn't even bother to say please~." And he turned to storm out of the hallway.

William sighed, before brushing a speck of dust off his spotless gloves and mumbled something about overtime before turning to the blonde haired beauty. She bit one ruby red lip before looking up at him with eyes of indigo dusk and spoke, "Why did you do that? Stand up for me?"

Her English accent was not pure; there was a lilt to it, a faint echoing note of song, elusive and lovely.

It took the neat, well composed shinigami a moment to answer, her beauty was almost unsettling, but he was William T. Spears, the great and well organized head of dispatch, he was not going to lose his composure so easily over a woman, no matter what the color of her eyes may be.

"Grell is a nuisance and he's caused me much grief and over time, it was about time I took a step towards putting him in his place and remind him of law, and I saw no justice in him treating you as he did."

She looked up at him before looking away and mumbling in a voice like water over stones, "Thank you."  
He studied her with seemingly emotionless eyes, fingers twitching with the sudden urge to grab her chin and force her to look up at him so her could look into those lovely blue eyes, nut of course, he didn't, he didn't have time for romance, especially not with a Sutcliffe. The mere thought of even getting close to one disgusted him, or at lest that's what he told himself, because as he looked at Grells sister he felt his resolve begin to waver.

"And what is your name Miss Sutcliffe?"

She paused before looking up at him, brushing gold bangs out of her blue eyes, "Ione" (A/n I found his name in a romance novel and I couldn't help but use it, it's so different.)

William paused, letting the name imprint its self upon his mind before speaking, "Aye-oh-nay Sutcliffe," he let the words tumble from his tongue, each rich with the sound of his deep voice, filling the empty hallway.

She smiled and nodded, bangs falling to cover her eye messily once more. The male shinigami sighed, frustrated that he didn't know what to say to Grells sister, and looked down at his clip board, and found her name, "Ah your to be partnered with Ronald K, his office is right down that hallway to the left, I take it you can find your way with out me?

She nodded once more and turned to walk down the long hallway, before pausing to look over one shoulder, and smiled once more before shaking her head and turning to face forward, long hair trailing behind her like sun light. And that is when William made his 1st business mistake.

* * *

**Alys: and that is the end of the le 1st chapter, I hope you liked it, it was a bit shorter then I wanted it but still...**

**Any who please review, and if you liked it, feel free to check out some of my other stories! **

**Awaiting your reviews,**

**Alys**


	2. Business Mistake 2

** Alys: Hey guys! Normally I dont update so soon with out more reviews, but due to school coming closer and bandcamp taking up nearly all of my waking hours I decided to take advantage of the small free time I have today to post chapter 2~ Yay! So I hope you liked chapter one and this new chapter!**

**William: must I repeat myself? *sigh* standard disclaimer applies...**

* * *

_Recap: She smiled and nodded, bangs falling to cover her eye messily once more. The male shinigami sighed, frustrated that he didn't know what to say to Grells sister, and looked down at his clip board, and found her name, "Ah your to be partnered with Ronald K, his office is right down that hallway to the left, I take it you can find your way without me?_

_She nodded once more and turned to walk down the long hallway, before pausing to look over one shoulder, and smiled once more before shaking her head and turning to face forward, long hair trailing behind her like sun light. And that is when William made his 1st business mistake._

Several weeks had passed and William had yet to see her again. Ione and Ronald were scheduled to arrive back at the library of cinematic records today around 6:30 after a rather long two week outing to collect a long list of souls from the to-die-list. William noted this all as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his death scythe, before reaching into the pocket of his jacket, letting his hand find the small jar of hair moose he kept in there to help hold his hair in the neatly combed side part that he was rarely seen with out, he thought it unseemly to let it fall in its natural, less organized manor.

Grell paraded about gaily (in more ways than one), long red hair falling to his feet as his jacket hung carelessly from his elbows, complaining about having rid himself of the little pest that was his sister, only to have her come back ("*sigh* "I should have put the little brat out of her misery yeeears ago when I had the chance!") And about what an ugly little thing she was. ("And she won't ever _try_ wearing red! Does she enjoy looking awful?")

William watched him with distain, knowing full well that sooner or later he would be receiving a melodramatic plea for his costume made death scythe back, snapping the tiny child safety scissors that served as its replacement open and close in an annoying, yet pleading way; false eye lashes being batted at him in a attempt – and a poor one at that- to seduce him into saying yes, and not just to giving him back his much wanted and loved scythe.

So William retreated to his office at the end of the long hall, sitting behind his desk, loaded with –all-be-it neatly stacked- papers that would inevitably lead to him getting home later then he would like due to the fact that they would result in him once again working overtime due to others poorly done jobs. He did this in part because he had to –no… neededto, and in part to avoid Grell. Although if he was being completely honest with himself he would admit that it was mainly to pass time until _she_ arrived and he could see her once again.

He had not laid eyes in her since he had met her, and yet- she haunted him, filling his mind and dancing on the backs of his eye lids whenever he closed his eyes for more than a second. He felt great distain for all of this. For this was not something one should do, get involved with a co-worker – not that he was involved with her in anyway—or to even show non-business related interest in one. And a Sutcliffe of all people, the very nerve of the idea! But little did he know that one thing often leads to another, and he had already made the 1st, and in hindsight seemingly inevitable, business mistake. He had, dare he admit it, even in the dark recesses of his mind were he stored all of the unwanted and forbidden thoughts, emotions, and ideas, he had a crush I suppose one might call it, on the younger Sutcliffe.

The very idea of the admittance (a/n sorry to interrupt, but I don't think this word means what I want it to, so in this case I'm trying to say he doesn't like the idea of admitting this to himself..Ok I'm done now) of this, even in that very dark dungeon of his mind for the pre-mentioned list (unwanted thoughts emotion etc etc..), had him flustered, something the great, cold, well organized William T. Spears hardly ever was.

A knock at the door sounded, allowing William to break free of those awful thoughts and he looked up from the piece of paperwork he had been finishing up and he responded swiftly, "come in."

He ignored the sharp stab of disappointment when the door opened at it was not the reaper he had secretly been hoping it would be, pretty blue eyes flashing across the front of his mind. Instead, a certain red haired man slipped into the room, and distain and loathing rising up inside the head of dispatch "Oh, it's you, Sutcliffe what do you want?"

Grell sniffed with false hurt before going melodramatic , "oh Will~ you're so cold and heartless I love it, it will make wining you all that much more rewarding!" He clasped his hands together and swung his hips rambling for a moment about William and his sexiness before continuing, "but sadly that's not what I came here for, I need to tell you that Ronald and Ione came back today, and he's injured, it happened upon their return, so my stupid little brat of a sister will be needing a new partner to train her."

Grell turned to leave before whipping back around to face William who had stood to follow him out of the office, 'Oh and Ronald is in the infirmary, he wants to see you , he keeps rambling on about how he has something important to say to you, and it's not about me, how disappointing~"

The head of dispatch sighed pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his lovely nose with his clippers before taking a step forward, "what a mess, and of course I'll have to fix it, how typical."

Grell cooed to himself "Oh ~ I just love it when you go all business, me n with the ability to communicate is so hard to find in a man these days~!"

The ebony haired reaper simply brushed past the irritating shinigami and began to walk down the hall to the recovery room where he knew he would find Ronald, looking over his list for a replacement partner for the other Sutcliffe, stopping when he reached the door to Ronald's room and knocked sharply, just once, "William, please, come in," came the response.

He stepped into the room gracefully before sweeping across it to kneel at Ronald's bed side like one might a sick loved ones when you know that they don't have much longer on this planet (a/n and no its not because they are an astronaut and are going to the moon…)

Ronald didn't wait for him to speak and there was no need for he knew William would not, at least not until Ronald had said his piece.

At first silence echoed through the room after Ronald had finished, allowing the blonde reapers words to stink into Williams head before William looked up and raised a single stark eyebrow, "you say she reaped his soul- she did it exceptionally well?' The head of dispatch was no fool and he knew when a piece of the story was benign withheld from him. One could only do so much with a beginner level death scythe and the small scalpel he had assigned her could not allow her to do something so extreme as make Ronald well…awed. So what was Ronald hiding?

Ronald nodded suddenly and spoke, "she's waiting for you—out in the gardens."

William sighed, allowing for himself to be distracted as images of the indigo dusk eyes filled his vision with gold gilded lashes, long and tangled as he stood, "thank you Ronald, and please do get better, until you do, I will replace you as Ione's training partner."

Ronald nodded, but he never saw it for Will had already walked out of the room , each step he took taking him closer to her and yet another business mistake.

* * *

**Alys: sorry the chapters have been so short, but yet again Ive been crazy busy, so please forgive their lenght. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**Ok personal response time! (for those of you who dont know what this is, its simply a response to your review! so you review and get a response! TaDA!)**

**To: Narutosoulfox: your welcome! I hope you liked it! I wasnt sure how well I would do seeing as how I dont know Williams character too well... But hopefully you liked it and continue to do so!**

**To KhAel: *smiles* Im glad you find what little Ive given you so far interesting, it gives me hope for the future chapters...**

**to Wolfstar04: tada! Le next chapter, although sadly I dont know when I will be able to add chapter 3 due to school starting and colorguard practice everyday after school save for tuesdays...**

**Ok thats all for this chapter! So please review! And dont flame me please! Also dont be afraid to pm me if you have any questions for me.**


End file.
